


turn, turn, turn

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra Anymore, Grant Ward Redemption, Hydra (Marvel), Inhuman! Ward, Inhumans (Marvel), Kree Monolith, Post-Episode: s02e21-22 S.O.S. Parts 1-2, SHIELD, Violence, canon divergent from season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Grant Ward takes a pill. And it changes everything.Ward is taken into SHIELD custody shortly after he goes through Terrigenesis, and things get a little more complicated than they expected.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	turn, turn, turn

**Author's Note:**

> SHIELD writers are gods but they did grant ward dirty okay

"You are _not_ gonna like it, Tremors. Coulson said that it's best if you don't even go—" Mack argues.

"I can make that decision for myself, Mack," Daisy insists. "At least, I could've if you guys at least told me a single thing about this guy."

"Ahh, I don't think you wanna know," he says, stopping in front of the door. 

Daisy stops as well. "Aren't you coming in with me?"

"I don't think I wanna see this," Mack mumbles before he basically runs from the hallway. Frowning slightly to herself, Daisy enters the room.

And her heart stops.

Grant Ward, clean-shaven and docile, lies on the bed, looking irritatingly relaxed. He sits up to face his visitor, frowning slightly as he takes her in.

"You shot me," he says quietly.

"Not enough times," she replies backing away towards the door. "I—you—you shouldn't be here," Daisy stutters out, her hands shaking. The room begins to shake as her heart begins to pound. "We're gonna kill you. I'm going to kill you—"

"Earthquake season?" Ward asks nonchalantly, lying back down. 

"Shut up," she whispers. "Shut the hell up. You're going away. You're going away for a _very_ long time—"

"But I like it here," he argues, sounding almost like a child. "It's the only place that's safe for me now. It's the only place where the voices stop."

Daisy pauses. It's the first reference he's made to what he felt post-Terrigenesis.

"The voices?" she whispers.

"Thousands and thousands of them," Ward replies in an equally tired voice. "Sometimes they talk about shoes. Their lives. The people they love. The people they hate."

"Who is _they?"_

"I don't _know,"_ he grits out. "I wish I did, Skye. I swear..."

Daisy doesn't even register his use of her old name. "And now?"

"It's quiet," he tells her. "It's just one voice. Yours."

 _Okay,_ she thinks. _The psychopath has officially lost his mind._

"I'm _not_ a psychopath," Ward whispers, and Daisy jumps, startled.

"What?" she chokes out.

Ward's eyes widen. "I didn't say anything."

"You—you just did!" she hisses. "You said—you weren't a psychopath."

"I was—I was _thinking_ it!" he counters. "After _you_ said..."

He trails off, his body relaxing. A smile spreads across his face.

_Oh god. Ward..._

_Cough. Cough if you can hear me..._

Ward coughs lightly, now turning his smile to her. "Ah. I see."

Daisy runs.

* * *

She runs directly into Coulson, and before he can even open his mouth she's collapsing against him, her whole body shaking violently.

"He—he's a _goddamn_ mind reader!" she says into his coat. "Coulson, we have to make him leave, he can't be here, he'll know everything and he'll escape and he'll just keep coming back—"

"Hey, hey, S—Daisy," Coulson murmurs, pulling her close. "He can't do anything from where he is. He can't hear anyone's thoughts from inside the containment room." He pauses. "I watched you talk to him."

"He could've been _lying!"_

Coulson scoffs lightly. "Ward doesn't _lie_ to you."

Daisy pulls away, her hands curling into fists. "Do you think this is funny, _sir?"_

He sighs. "Ward could be an asset."

She shakes her head. "I can't believe it. After _everything,_ after what he did to Bobbi—"

"Ward's in a very confusing place, emotionally," Coulson tells her. "I think we can use that to our advantage."

"He'll just stab us in the back again," Daisy spits. "Coulson, you _know_ that."

"Yeah, I do," he agrees. "But we'll be ready for it this time."

* * *

Joey passes her a bottle of beer, but Daisy doesn't open it.

"That Ward guy," he asks softly. "You guys have history, don't you?"

"Yeah," Daisy murmurs. "Not good history for sure. We all trusted him, and the bastard turned out to be Hydra."

Noting Joey's confused look, she elaborates. "Big, bad fascist organization. Founded by a Nazi."

"Ohhh," Joey mumbles, taking a sip of his beer. "Gotcha. So stuff like this just happens all the time for you guys?"

"All the damn time."

Bobbi walks in, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else. But she offers them a smile, straightening her lab coat. "Okay, Joey. Time for a quick physical. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," he answers.

"Bobbi, you okay?" Daisy asks.

She sighs. "It's Fitz."

"Who's Fitz?" Joey asks.

"The smartest person here," Daisy answers. "Except, he's not really here, is he?" she asks Bobbi, who sighs again.

"He's chasing one last lead on Simmons and the monolith," Bobbi murmurs. Joey opens his mouth to ask another question, but she stops him. "Daisy can fill you in later. Right _now,_ I gotta make sure you don't spontaneously combust or something."

"That's a possibility?" Joey splutters, and Daisy chuckles slightly to herself as she stands.

"You'll be fine," she assures him. "I'm gonna go talk to Coulson."

"I heard about Ward," Bobbi says softly. "That's—"

"I know," Daisy sighs. "That's actually what I'm going to go talk to Coulson about."

"Don't pester him, Daisy," she responds.

"Are you serious? After what he did to you?"

"Whether you like it or not, he's an Inhuman now. And we don't know what he could do to others. So even though we're not really big on protecting him from himself, we have to protect the world from him."

* * *

Daisy doesn't actually go to Coulson. She goes, inexplicably, where she will always have to go.

"You're back," he whispers, facing the screen on the wall. His bare back faces her, and he holds a sweater in his hands. "I didn't think you'd come visit me again."

He turns as he pulls the sweater on, and he looks so much younger—not just because of his shaved face, but because of the way he's let his hair grow out just a little, and the way he leaves it messy instead of the usually neat way she'd grown accustomed to on the Bus.

"I'm not that old," Ward mutters, and she jumps, stepping back. One of the better things May had trained her to do was to keep her mind blank, so that's what she does, even though it's a little difficult around him."

"I can't hear you anymore," he murmurs. "Guessing May taught you that."

"Stop reading my mind," Daisy spits.

"I didn't," he replies. "It was I said it was. A guess."

She crosses her arms, staring at the floor.

"I like your hair," he says quietly.

"Listen, Ward," she says, looking up. "I'm not here to make small talk with you. And you shouldn't be making small talk with me."

"And why's that?"

"I _shot_ you!" she blurts. "I—you can't just act like I didn't do that to you!"

"It's not like I didn't deserve it!" he blurts. Ward takes a deep breath then sits down. "And it's not like you regret that or anything."

Daisy pauses, and he turns to look at her. "You do," he whispers.

"Stay out of my head."

"I could've gotten that even if I didn't hear your thoughts," he implores. "I still _know_ you."

"You do _not_ know a single thing about me, Ward," she spits. "You don't know me and you don't care about me."

"How could you say that?" he asks. "Why would I promise to never lie to you? Why, in all these times that I could've done it, did I never, ever kill you?"

"Besides," Daisy continues. "I thought you had a thing going with psycho mask girl."

Ward sighs. "Please don't talk about Kara like that."

She scoffs. _"Kara._ You're psychotic, too, Ward. Match made in fucking heaven."

"I made a mistake," Ward sighs. "I should've let Kara go about her recovery by herself instead of using her to carry out my own need for revenge—"

"You've made a _lot_ of mistakes, Ward," Daisy snarls. "Every time we give you even a little bit of leeway you destroy everything. You betrayed the team _again,_ understand? Because we were all there, and despite how much we hated you, we were all hoping that there was some change in you, after you stupid monologue about being back together. _I_ hoped that it was going to be different, that you were really on the way back to being a somewhat decent person. _I_ hoped that there was still some good in you after what you did."

"There is," he protests.

"No," she whispers, and she feels dizzy after having said so much to him. "You tortured Bobbi. You worked with Whitehall. And you did to Kara what Garrett did to you. And I almost could've accepted the whole 'Garrett ruined me excuse' if you hadn't done the exact same thing yourself."

Ward turns away from her, covering his face with his hands.

"What do you _want,_ Ward?" Daisy asks.

"Forgiveness," he whispers quietly. "I want to go back to the start. I wanna _try_ to go back."

"You'll never make it," she murmurs as she walks away, holding back sudden tears just up until after she closes the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... what do you guys think of daisy and ward?

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are big brain


End file.
